A Night with a Drunk Demon
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: In order to find out Sebastian's feelings Ciel gets his butler drunk. Really, really, drunk. How will this night end? Will Sebastian tell how he feels towards Ciel? And what protection could you use against unicorns? Find out! Warnings inside.


**A/N: Hellohello everybody! Sorry for not uploading anything for so long! **

**This one is a quite old crack!fic (a.k.a. piece of crap I wrote) of mine, and to be honest I barely knew what I was writing back then since I did in at 2AM or something like that. This is a one-shot and I will not continue it. WARNINGS: Well, very very OOC, boyxboy and cursing. For all grammar-nazis (just like me) it may include a big amount of mistakes though I sat down and edited everything I found. DISCLAIMER: If the anime would be mine I would have put so much more Undertaker-awesomness in it. But Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

"Bocchan…how many times I have told you already that I'm absolutely in loooove with you?"

Ciel sighed but continued to carry the drunken butler through the mansion. "You already told me this about 100 times." He grunted.

-"No! I told you only 98 or 99 times! I counted! I'm just not sure!" Sebastian whined.

-"Ugh, whatever you drunk demon." Ciel rolled his eyes.

-"But I am a drunk demon." Sebastian pointed out.

After some steps Sebastian started to sing quietly under his breath "Kitty, kitty and more kitties, cat-a-cat-a kitty ears…" Ciel sent a death glare at his butler and told him to stop. "Idunwanna." Sebastian spoke thickly. The earl became angry "Stop right now or I'll-"

-"Or what?" Sebastian cut him off. "You'll drown me in kittens? Choke me with a cake? Or perhaps break the contract?" a crazy grin appeared on the demon's face. The boy was scared for a while before Sebastian poked his nose and sing-songed "You caaant~" in his beautiful voice. He burst into fit of giggles while watching Ciel with drunken twinkling eyes and chanting "Who looks stupid now? Huh? Huh? You do!" Ciel let go of Sebastian's hand angrily instead of answering and the demon landed on the floor with a loud thump. Rubbing his head dizzily he said with a grimace on his features "I guess it's my turn to look stupid, isn't it, my lor-" He suddenly smirked and corrected himself "Pardon me, my love?" Ciel blushed tomato red and shouted at he man on the floor "Don't call me that!" The drunken butler on the floor just shrugged his shoulders and tried to stand up. He failed a few times miserably until the earl groaned and helped him.

When Ciel FINALLY made it to Sebastian's room in the servant's quarters he loaded his butler on the bed and sat on its edge trying to remember again how he got himself into this ridiculous situation…

_At the Trancy manor_

_"Are you __**sure**__ this is a good idea, Trancy?" _

_-"Yes, if you'll manage to get your butler drunk he'll tell you exactly how he feels about you and maybe you'll even manage to get him into your bed and-"_

_-*blush* "I got your point, Trancy! And unlike YOU I don't have such perverted ideas!" _

_-"Fine, fine! Geez, you're always so cold. Just remember to keep near something that can cure headaches. And if you won't be able to control Sebastian you can bring him here anytime. We'll take good care of him huu~"_

_-"Don't you dare! Sebastian is mine! Besides, you already have Claude."_

_-"Awwwww, you're so possessive… Jealous aren't we?"_

_-"I'm not jealous."_

_-"Yes you are!"_

_-"No I'm not!"_

_-"Yes you are~"_

_-"I. Am. Not."_

_-"Listen, everybody! Ciely-chan is horribly jealous of his butler!" _

_-"Trancy! I swear to god I'll kill you!" _

_-"Did you know that usually FORBIDDEN relationship start with denial?"_

_-*crimson blush* "TRANCY!"_

_-*laugh* "Oh, Ciel, you know you can't kill me. I'm just too cute and good looking to die."_

_-"I can kill you without batting an eyelash."_

_-*pout* "Why are you so mean to me?" *cry* "Uuahh! Ciely-chan is being mean to meeeee! Claaaauuuudddddeeeeee! He wants to kill me!"_

_-"I refuse to participate in this conversation any longer." _

_*door slamming*_

Ciel returned his gaze to Sebastian. He looked so ironically angelic. Ciel smiled the tiniest of smiles and gently brushed one of the black strands of hair behind the ear of the sleeping man (well, demon). The demon turned in his sleep and broke the spell he cast by muttering something about leprechauns cooking pancakes.

Ciel sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and put his chin on the palms of his hands. He recalled how he made Sebastian drink the alcohol. He thought for himself "Hmm… It was surprisingly easy. One would think that getting a **demon**, which can move almost as fast as light, mind you, drunk, would be a LITTLE bit harder.

_Flashback_

_He tied the demon to the chair and put a blindfold over the crimson eyes. He also ordered his servant not to break the binds. As he thought then, the entire situation seemed rather kinky. He blushed bright red again but shook his head and opened the first bottle of catnip tequila… _

_End flashback_

Now, not that Ciel would ever admit it, he truly was a little kid who was completely helpless without his butler and that was the reason he muttered to himself something that sounded suspiciously like "yes-I-can-take-a-bath-without-being-kidnapped-by- anoher-pervert-while-I'm-almost-completely-naked". 

He shook his head again to get the images of the imaginary kidnapping out of his head.

But in Ciel's fantasy Sebastian was right there and he saved him right in the moment when the criminal was about to tear the nightshirt from his slim shoulders. The criminal, of course, was defeated by Sebastian who bravely used soap and shampoo as his weapons because knives and forks are rarely found at bathrooms.

After gracefully throwing the corpse out of the window (because his butler was **always** graceful) Sebastian would kneel in front of him and ask with his special smirk "May I?" and gently remove the nightshirt. Then Sebastian would lean forward to kiss him and move his hands to…never mind.

Ciel shook his head again deciding that he did that action a little bit too much lately. Perhaps it was because of the strange thoughts and images that a certain black butler was putting into his mind. Well you always can blame everything on the servants, right?

He was just about to leave when a hand grabbed his waist and the next thing Ciel knew was Sebastian's breath ghosting over his neck and Sebastian's hands preventing him to go by holding him tightly.

"S-Sebastian?" The earl squeaked.

-"Yes, my lord?"

-"W-what are you d-doing?" The boy managed to stutter, shivering with every puff of air the butler blew on his neck.

-"Inhaling you scent, obviously."

Ciel was completely freaked out. "Why?"

-"Because you smell so good, my lord."

-"S-Sebastian! Stop it a-at once!"

-"I will not accept objections" and with this quick whisper Sebastian's teeth sunk into the earl's delicate neck without drawing blood. "Sebastian!" The earl cried in pain. And even though it hurt, there was something pleasant about the pain.

"That's what I want to hear, my lord." Sebastian smiled and licked the bruise. He kissed it tenderly and moved up to the boy's ear. Sebastian nibbled a little on the shell before licking it too and making Ciel moan. "Sebastian, stop ah!" Ciel tried to resist as the demon kissed and leaved marks on his neck. He moaned a few times and tried to get off the hands from around his waist, but halted when he heard a hoarse whisper "Ciel".

The master froze then slowly turned  
around. He stared right into pools of red and whispered in shock "You used my name, Sebastian." The butler blinked a few times before looking at Ciel with an entirely confused expression. "My lord, how did you get here?" he asked.

Ciel's eyes widened. "He…he didn't mean what he did now? Was he in some kind of trance? But… he asked only how I got here; he didn't ask how he got to the room. What happened here?" Ciel's thoughts raced in panic. He looked again at Sebastian's face. Nothing changed. The confusion was still clearly written on Sebastian's face.

Ciel turned away and hid his face in the pillows. "Fake. Everything was fake. He doesn't love me at all as I thought. B-But even though he is completely drunk, he wouldn't say that he loved me almost 100 times if he didn't mean at least a little bit, right?" he continued to wonder.

Ciel wanted to cry so badly. His hopes were crushed in such a short time and in such a cruel way. It takes so much to express your love and get accepted. But it takes nothing to ruin the moment and the entire relationship.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked carefully again. He put his hand onto his master's shoulder gently. Ciel jerked his shoulder angrily and tried to stand up to leave the room. He wiped the tears that formed in his eyes, sniffed his eyes and muttered "Idiotic fake demon".

Sebastian's face got cleared a bit and realization formed in his eyes. He quickly caught his master by the arm and yanked him down, so now the boy was sprawled on his back and Sebastian was on top of him.

Before Ciel could say something Sebastian leaned and captured the boy's lips in a kiss. From the corner of his eye he saw his master's hand which threatened to slap him, but he was quick enough to catch both of the boy's and pin them over Ciel's head. Sebastian closed his eyes and continued to kiss Ciel passionately trying to get his master understand that he misunderstood a few things.

When Ciel stopped resisting his demon finally released his hands and moved so the boy could sit up. After meeting Ciel's still confused gaze Sebastian said "I don't know how we got to this point, but what I do know is that I love my young master more than anything in this world." He smiled gently at the earl. It wasn't the usual smirk or grin, no, it was a genuine smile.

"But you're a demon, how could fall in love with a mere human? Can a demon fall in love with one of his meals?" Ciel asked sadly. Not that he cared; he loved the idea of being with Sebastian until his death, and be with him not as a servant and master, but as a lover. It all just was so confusing. Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders.

"Love is a very illogical thing, bocchan." He said. Ciel hemmed and added "Tch. Cliché."

-"I see." The butler replied "You are not into cheesiness, my lord, aren't you?" He lied down onto the bed and pulled Ciel on top of him so now they lied face to face. Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's warm chest while the last stroke his hair.

After a few minutes of silence Sebastian smirked smugly and said "Even though I love you more than anything in this universe, my lord, I just have to say that you're still a brat."

-"What did you say?!" Ciel bolted up angrily.

-"I just said that you're a brat, my lord." Sebastian repeated as casually as he would announce what's for today's lunch. "Why you!" Ciel yelled angrily grabbing a pillow and smacking it on Sebastian's head. "The alcohol started to show its crazy influence again." He thought bitterly. Sebastian didn't leave the earl's action unanswered and sat up quickly which made the boy to fall on his back. The demon grabbed a pillow as well and held it threateningly over his head saying through narrowed eyes "This. Is. Waaaaaaaarrrrr!" He roared while trying to smack the pillow on Ciel's head, but the boy was too quick so he rolled aside just in time and attacked Sebastian in the face.

Ciel planned on tackling Sebastian and then to try and choke him with the pillow (Sebastian wouldn't die anyways) but when he jumped on him the butler stood firmly and Ciel just bumped into his chest. Sebastian then smirked again and pushed the pillow square into Ciel's face. The earl hated to lose, so he tried to kick his butler in the stomach, but Sebastian won once again by catching the boy's leg and pulling on it forcefully so the boy slid all the way up the bed.

Their fight went on for another couple of minutes until Ciel's head accidently fell over the edge of the bed. But even before the stone floor touched the boy's hair Sebastian pulled his master up and embraced him tenderly.

After a few minutes of panting and returning to themselves Sebastian suggested "Would you like to drink something, my lord?" Ciel looked at the ceiling wondering what to answer. In the end he gave up and asked what the options were.

Sebastian thought a bit then answered "I don't know why humans have such craving for chocolate. It was very intriguing to watch you when you tried to sneak chocolate behind my back." Ciel looked down and asked "So you knew? Then why didn't you stop me?" he demanded. "You're the one who always lectures me about my health!" he continued kind of angrily. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders in an 'I-don't-know' manner and went on with his speech. "I decided that I want to try that thing one day, so what do you think about a mug of a hot cocoa for each one of us, my lord?" Ciel agreed and Sebastian went to the kitchen.

After returning from the trip to the kitchen he couldn't see Ciel anywhere. "My lord?" Sebastian called. Suddenly something jumped on him from under the bed with a sound that sounded like something between a roar and a 'boo!'. Sebastian, of course, didn't move because he was one hell of a butler, so these attempts to scare him never worked. That included Ciel's failing attempts to throw darts at him.

"Now, now, young master, why did you do that? And what would've happen if I was a human? I could spill the drinks!" he said mockingly. Ciel stood up from the floor and stomped his way to the bed frowning. He particularly threw himself to sit on it and crossed his arms over his chest pouting and saying with whiny tone "You're no fun, Sebastian." The butler put the tray with the drinks on the nightstand saying over his shoulder to Ciel "And this is the grown mature man you keep pretending you are?"

-"Do you always just have to spoil all the fun?" Ciel replied frustrated. Sebastian turned back to the boy with his eyes glowing. "It depends on which KIND of fun you're talking about" He smiled mischievously.

It took a few moments until the words sank in, but when they did Ciel blushed a bright red. "Pervert" he muttered and turned away from his servant. The boy turned back when he felt a warm mug nudging his hand in an apologizing manner. He moved so Sebastian could sit on the bed too and accepted the drink his butler served him.

Sebastian looked into his mug carefully. He slowly brought the mug to his lips and took a little sip. "So how it is, Sebastian?" The earl inquired. "This is…absolutely delicious!" Sebastian exclaimed with joy. "Glad you like it. Do you understand now why I love chocolate so much?" Ciel asked triumphantly.

They both sat on the bed and sipped their drinks silently holding their pinkies out like true gentlemen would.

Suddenly Sebastian decided to strike up a conversation "My lord is there's something that scares you?"

–"No." Ciel replied frowning.

-"Well I heard otherwise, CIEL." Sebastian even didn't try to disguise the mockery in his voice.

-"And what is that thing that you heard about, Mister Know-it-all?" Was the icy answer.

-"Oh, I've heard that my bocchan is truly terrified of…" Sebastian put his mug away and took out a paper from under his bed "UNICORNS!" he suddenly yelled at the boy. Ciel screamed like a girl and fell off the bed. He then backed away until his back hit a wall. His single visible eye kept staring in horror at the picture of an innocent pink unicorn dancing in a meadow full of flowers under a rainbow. "Aha! I knew it!" Sebastian smirked victoriously. He stood up from the bed and started walking towards the boy holding the drawing in front of him. Ciel curled into a ball and whimpered miserably "Please, Sebastian, put it away!"

–"No." The demon's smirk grew wider and his eyes shone wickedly. He kept bringing the drawing closer and closer to Ciel until the page accidently touched his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! A UNICORN TOUCHED ME!" Ciel bolted up and started to run in panic around the room. "Sebastiaaaaan! Do something about it!" he kept howling in a completely unbecoming way to a lord, which he would surely deny lately to his death.

The butler facepalmed, as elegantly as he did everything else, but put the paper away and caught his master by the waist when he ran past him again. He lifted the boy in the air and though Ciel squirmed like an eel in the butler's grasp until the latest managed to lick the boy's nose. Well THAT made Ciel stop squirming and look at his butler with a very dumbfounded expression. Sebastian had to explain to his confused master "Now I licked and swallowed the 'unicorness' that was on your nose." Ciel tried to get out of Sebastian's grasp and eventually succeeded.

He then ran to the farther corner of the room and stood there pointing his shaking finger at Sebastian "Don't touch me!" he shouted. Sebastian sighed in defeat and made a step towards his master. "DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME THAT'S AN ORDER!" shrieked Ciel with in a highly pitched voice and in total panic. "Why?" Sebastian asked. "You were infected by a unicorn, so now you are some kind of unicorn on the inside!" said Ciel firmly.

-"Bocchan, do you even REALISE what you are saying? I can't find a single piece of logic in your theory."

-"Humph. As the head of the Phantomhives I ALWAYS know what I'm talking about." Ciel stated though he didn't look very sure. Sebastian sighed deeply again and mentally begged the world to beat at least a tiny amount of sense into his master. "Bocchan, I forgot to tell you something: Demons have some kind of fluid in their bodies that can kill any infection, that's why demons never get sick. It doesn't matters which kind of infection it is: Poison, virus or even 'unicorness', the demon's body can overpower it." Sebastian explained slowly, like he was talking to a little child.

-"Are you completely sure?" Ciel inquired through narrowed eyes. "Of course I am bocchan. After all, what kind of a demon I would be if I don't know my own anatomy?" replied Sebastian. "Okay then." Ciel returned to his old self as nothing had happened. "Sheesh, that boy must really trust me. Well, it wasn't technically a lie." Sebastian thought.

They sat calmly on the bed again and went back to drink their hot cocoa (which already became quite cold) quietly. "Say, Sebastian, do you know any protection means from unicorns?" The boy asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes mentally and said sarcastically "No, except for fairy tails." Ciel understood neither the sarcasm, nor the sentence. "You mean fairy tales like Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood?" he asked confusedly.

-"No. I mean tails like animals have." Sebastian answered, deciding to play along. Ciel's eyes widened to baseball size. "Really?! Fairies do have tails? How do they look like?" He asked with an interest of a little child. Sebastian faltered for a bit and put his mug away for a while "Well… I don't know exactly, my lord. I guess their tails are looking similar to fox tails, since both of them live in the forest, both of them are very beautiful and very cunning creatures."

-"Wait, but Sebastian, fairies don't have tails! I saw enough pictures to know it!" the boy replied confidently. Sebastian's greatest wish at that moment was to bang his head on a wall repeatedly while screaming at the top of his lungs "But fairies and unicorns aren't real, you idiot!" But what kind of butler he would be if he couldn't restrain his wishes? Sebastian coughed into his hand and said "Of course you never saw the fairies' tails, my lord." He started. "You never saw a real fairy in first place" he thought to himself but then continued "Since there are so many creatures that want a protection from unicorns, (he added a mental 'ha-ha' there) the fairies were forced to keep their tails INVISIBLE."

"Interesting…" Ciel drawled thoughtfully looking into distance before taking another sip from his cocoa. He suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming and asked: "Hey, Sebastian, do you think you could get me some fairy tails?"

-"I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm afraid I can't. First of all, that is a very cruel thing to do. How do you think the poor fairy can continue to live when there are so many unicorns in the forest? Secondly, if I'll try to get a fairy tail the other fairies could get mad at me and kill me. They are very possessive when it comes to protecting their spices. And yes, a very big number of fairies can kill a demon, and if I'll get killed our contract terms would be violated. Besides, don't you find the protection I offer to you satisfactory enough, my lord?" Sebastian asked while looking hurt. The earl couldn't stand that face, it made him feel guilty and he hated this feeling. "No… your protection is fine. I guess." He took his butler by the tie and yanked him down so they were the same eye level. He then proceeded to kiss the butler's nose apologetically. Sebastian looked very pleased so Ciel decided he was forgiven.

Sebastian reached out to his mug and when he got it he looked inside it. To Sebastian's great disappointment his mug was empty. "My lord? Is there anything left?" he asked. Ciel looked into his also empty mug and after inspecting it closely he answered "Mmm…no. Nothing's left."

-"WHAT?! B-b-but I NEED chocolate!" Sebastian shouted, the terror clearly showing in his eyes. "Sebastian? What on earth happened to you?" Ciel asked in fear. Instead of answering the demon curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth with a crazy look in his eyes while muttering "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate…" under his breath. Ciel was freaked out. He never saw his butler panicking, especially over such a simple thing as some human food.

"Sebastian? Are you not feeling well?" The earl asked gently and touched his servant's shoulder tenderly. Sebastian looked at him with glassy eyes and suddenly gripped the boy's shoulder and slammed him into a wall.

"Sebastian!" The boy screamed in pain. This pain wasn't a pleasant one, and it hurt, both physically and emotionally. Without paying any attention to his master the demon dove down and connected his lips with the boy's roughly. He forced the other's mouth open and tasted the chocolate he wanted so much. After the kiss ended Sebastian let go of the weak little shoulders. Ciel sank to the floor and brought two trembling fingers to his lips. He never felt like this before: He felt like he was almost…well…afraid of his butler. He suddenly realized how much he depended on his butler and how is easy would it be to Sebastian to kill him.

Sebastian's eyes cleared as the chocolate influence faded and he looked down at the shaking boy on the floor. "Young master?" he leaned down, but the boy tried to back away looking at his butler with a look of a frightened deer.

Sebastian didn't understand what just happened. He just remembered finishing a mug full of chocolate and having a stupid conversation with his bocchan, and the next thing he knew was his bocchan looking at him like he tried to kill him. Ciel didn't look that way even at the members of the cult that tried to sacrifice him when he was ten. "D-Did I do something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

A flash of anger mixed with pain passed through Ciel's eyes and he hissed "Of course you did something wrong, you idiot." The young earl stood up on shaking legs swatting away Sebastian's offered hand and turned away from his butler so the last couldn't see the tears which started to prickle at the corners of Ciel' eyes. Sebastian was near despair. "My lord is there some way I can make you trust me again?" He asked anxiously. Ciel didn't answer. "Please answers me, my lord!" Sebastian pleaded.

Ciel turn around sharply and yanked down his servant by the collar of the shirt so they were on the same eye level. "Look me into the eyes, Sebastian." The earl half-ordered half-asked being very serious. He looked carefully into the red orbs for a few minutes until he was satisfied. The boy then released the demon. "I trust you, Sebastian. Though you caused me a great worry and hurt me, I'm not blaming you. I know you'd never do something like that on purpose. I will trust you to the end. Even when it's time for me to die, I know you'll take my soul exactly how I'll wish you to do it, and you'll do it in the best way you can, as always." Sebastian could just stand there and wonder when that child had grown so much. "I love you, young master, and when the time will come I won't be able to take your soul away from you. I don't want to lose you ever, master." He also thought.

"Anyways, no more chocolate for you, mister butler." Ciel shook his finger at the man in front of him.

-"What?! But it's so good!" Sebastian whined.

-"And this is the mature person you are? Seriously Sebastian, you're acting worse than Elizabeth! And do you really want to go into the situation we just were in again? I won't let my butler become a chocoholic!"

-"B-But…!"

-"No objections! That's an order!"

-"Yes my lord…" replied Sebastian with a sigh and a defeated expression.

Sebastian looked really depressed. His shoulders went down and a thin grey aura surrounded him. Ciel even felt a little sorry for him. He was quiet because he didn't want to show it, but eventually he gave up. He just couldn't stand the image of a sad Sebastian. He walked towards his butler and gave him a quick peck on the cheek though he had to stand on his toes to reach Sebastian's face. "Hey, cheer up! Maybe there's something I can do to make you a little less depressed?" he asked in a friendly manner which was quite unusual of him.

"In fact, I think there is." Sebastian answered. "Sleep with me." He asked cockily with his signature smirk on the face. Ciel's face heated up so much that even the tips of his ears turned red. "S-Sebastian! What the hell are you requesting?!" The boy almost squeaked. (Almost, because the head of the Phantomhives simply does not squeak)

-"And then you go and tell me that I am the pervert. All I wanted was to sleep with you in one bed, my lord. But I wouldn't mind taking your offer…"

-"NO!" Shouted the earl and blushed even more if that was even possible. He took his time to calm himself down, then said quietly "Fine, but we're sleeping in MY bed."

-"As you wish, my lord"

When they arrived to Ciel's bedroom Sebastian still had to bathe and dress the boy. Though Ciel tried to convince his butler to let him learn how to do it all by himself, Sebastian was vey firm about this duty. Ciel thought that Sebastian's firmness about such a thing was quite disturbing, but it was a good opportunity to call Sebastian a pervert. Sebastian never answered to this, no; he only smiled creepily and switched the topic quickly.

Tonight Sebastian did his duties quite sloppily, but it didn't prevent him from going on and rambling about how late after the schedule they have fallen and that Ciel has to wake up early tomorrow and plenty other things in the same manner.

After Ciel was ready to go to sleep Sebastian excused himself and went to his own room to change into his sleepwear. He returned in some loose trousers and a simple black long sleeved shirt that showed off the muscles that were underneath. Ciel had to climb into his bed quickly and hide his face under the covers so Sebastian couldn't see the light pink blush that tainted his cheeks.

Sebastian already saw what his master tried to hide, so he grinned and climbed into the bed too. But when Ciel tried to shift away from his butler the sly demon grabbed Ciel and hugged him tightly to himself. "S-Sebastian! Release me at once! I'm not your teddy bear!" Ciel revolted. He tried to look angry, but in fact he was just embarrassed. He also hoped that Sebastian won't see his beet red face in the dark, though he knew it was hopeless.

"Master, may I hug you only this time?"

-"No, and what do you mean next time? This is the first and last time we're sleeping together!"

-"Bocchan, don't you love me?"

-"No! I love you; it's just that…I don't know how to say it! I just don't exactly like the idea of sleeping in one bed. And I'm not exactly all feely-touchy."

-"Fine then, no more kisses for you, young master!"

-"What?! Sebastian! What the hell are you saying?"

-"If you aren't so feely-touchy that means that you don't like it when I kiss you."

-"First of all, I DO like it when you kiss me. Second of all I can always order you to kiss me."

-"Oh, but you wouldn't force me to do something I don't want, right?"

-"Yes I would force you. And with your personality the fact that you don't want to kiss me means that you don't love me."

-"You're way too mean. But I still love you. And I do want to kiss you, I just hold myself back from doing it. Anyways, back to our topic: May I hug you? Please?"

-"Once again, no."

-"Pretty pretty please?"

-"No! Sebastian, you know I don't like to repeat myself."

-"Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on the top?"

-"No! Give me at least one good reason why should I let you hug me."

-"Well, maybe because I'm very very cute and adorable and you are in a good mood tonight?"

-"Sebastian, enough! Release me at once!"

-"Is that an order?"

Ciel thought for a second. "No…" He finally whispered embarrassed. In the moment Sebastian stopped squeezing the guts out of him and just hugged him Ciel had to admit (if only to himself, because he would never admit such a thing out loud) it felt really nice.

"Very well then, young master." The butler smiled. "Good night, Ciel."

-"Good night, Sebastian." Ciel answered. "I just hope he won't remember much from this night. It's all was just so embarrassing. At least now I know that he loves me and that fairy tails can protect me from unicorns." Ciel thought just before falling asleep. For the first time in two years Ciel had a sleep free of nightmares.

* * *

"It's time to wake up, young master."

-"Mmm…five more minutes, Sebastian…" Wait. Sebastian?!

Ciel sat up quickly. His butler stood calmly besides a trolley and poured the morning tea for his master. "What would you like for breakfast?" The butler inquired as usual.

"Wait, Sebastian" Ciel spoke cautiously "Shouldn't you have a hangover or something?" he asked.

"A hangover? Oh, I see, the aftermath of getting drunk."

-"Uhh…yeah."

-"Well then, bocchan, the answer is simple: I don't have a hangover because I was never drunk in the first place."

-"What?! Of course you were drunk! You drank about 50 bottles of catnip tequila and wanted more! And don't tell me you don't remember how you've acted last night!"

-"That's it bocchan, I ACTED last night."

The words finally sank in. Ciel's eyes widened in shock. All he managed to do was ask awkwardly "How?"

Sebastian hesitated for a second and then explained "As I said last night, demons have something that keeps their body clean from any infection, poison or just extremely unhealthy things. Technically, alcohol is some kind of poison so…yeah. Alcohol doesn't have any effect on demons.

-"Then why did you act drunk?" Ciel asked in frustration.

-"Young master, I'm not blind. I saw and felt how much you wanted to see me drunk, and what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't fulfill my master's wishes? Though I don't know how I would really act if I were drunk, but I tried to base my acting on my imagination and human expirience. Did my behavior not satisfy you, bocchan? I honestly tried to do my best."

"Liar." Ciel snapped at his butler. Sebastian was so surprised he had to cough before he managed to ask "Excuse me?" in a very surprised voice.

-"Liar!" Ciel yelled. His mismatched eyes were burning with rage and frustration. He looked at his butler in a mix of disgust and anger. He stood up from the bed and quickly made his way to Sebastian. Ciel lifted his hand and started to slap Sebastian across the face. Each slap accompanied with another word. "Liar!" Slap. "Faker!" Slap. "Backstabber!" Slap…

Sebastian didn't move. As a servant he had no right to object against a punishment that his master decided to give him. All he could do was wearing a poker face and hide the fact that it hurt. The words hurt more than the rough connection of their skin and Ciel's pained expression hurt even more than the words.

When Ciel got tired of pouring his rage at Sebastian he threw himself on the bed and began crying into his pillow. Sebastian always told him he wasn't able to lie and he trusted him like a fool. "That demon lied to me about everything: about his state, about the fact that I could trust him and most importantly, Sebastian lied about his feelings to me. Though the butler just fulfilled his master's unspoken wish, I would have preferred that Sebastian just told me from the start that demons can't get drunk. Why had Sebastian to break my heart? Why just couldn't tell me from the very start he didn't love me? But…if Sebastian hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't have had such a wonderful night." The poor boy thought. "Yeah, but if he hadn't lie to you, you wouldn't have such a massive heartbreak." A small sarcastic voice whispered in his head.

Only when his master turned away Sebastian dared to bring his fingers to the burning cheeks. It hurt so much. He wished he could go back in time and tell his master from the very start that demons couldn't get drunk. He wished he could have told right from the start that he loved his young master, and not wait until Ciel will refer to such far measures as trying to get him drunk. But…if he had told him he wouldn't have had such a wonderful night with his master. He just kept standing there and getting his heart even more broken with every sob of his beloved.

When Ciel lifted his face he still saw Sebastian who never moved from his position. "Are you waiting for a special invitation? Get out!" He hissed at his butler with a red face and wet puffy eyes.

Sebastian whispered sadly "Yes my lord" And went to the door murmuring right before getting out "I still love you so much, young master." Ciel accidently overheard the last sentence and called quickly: "Wait, Sebastian!" and Sebastian immediately stopped in his tracks.

"W-What do you mean by 'I still love you'? B-But you lied about EVERYTHING last night, d-didn't you?" Ciel asked with his brows furrowed in confusion, slightly stuttering from overload of emotions.

-"First of all, I didn't technically lie about being drunk, because you never asked. Secondly, I didn't lie last night. All the things I told to you are true. Well…except what I've told you about fairies. But my feelings for you are true. I love you, bocchan." Sebastian answered.

In the moment Ciel understood everything he threw himself at Sebastian with a loud sob. Sebastian knelt down and caught his master by embracing him. Ciel's little arms hugged Sebastian's neck as he burrowed his face into Sebastian's shoulder and tried to calm himself down. When Ciel brought himself to look at Sebastian he met a warm gentle smile. After two years since he stopped showing real happiness Ciel finally smiled. He indeed insisted upon the fact he can't smile, but he was wrong. He could smile; he just hadn't the right opportunity.

"Sebastian, I have just one request." Ciel spoke "If there's something you need to tell me about yourself, do it now. I don't want to discover one fine day that, I don't know, you turn into a unicorn once a month." Ciel shuddered at the last word. Sebastian smirked "About that young master…" Ciel immediately looked at Sebastian with a terrified expression. "Just kidding, just kidding." Sebastian said quickly. The last thing he needed now was a freaked out young master who will keep a distance of at least 5 meters between them.

When Sebastian released the boy from his embrace he suddenly recalled the schedule. "Oh demons in hell" He whispered. Without any explanation to his master, who was lost in his own little world, he dragged him into the bathroom and started preparing Ciel for the day three times faster than usually.

"Wait, Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel, who was still a little unfocused, asked. Sebastian didn't answer. He was too busy now dragging his master back to the bedroom so he could dress him.

"Sebastian, stop at once! This is an order!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian had to stop with a shirt hanging from his hand. "What the hell?" a very irritated Ciel asked. Just three words fell from the butler's mouth "Schedule, Lady Elizabeth." Those three words made Ciel turn even paler than usual. "Oh shit" he whispered and started helping Sebastian putting on his shirt as much as he could. When they particularly ran through the hallway, Ciel made a mental note to himself to thank Alois later for his advice.

"CIIIIIEEEEEELLLL!" A horrible shriek that made the window's glass shudder was heard. A blonde girl in a very frilly dress latched herself at Ciel in the moment he came into her sight. She glomped her fiancé and started to rub her cheek at his face affectingly. "Ouch, Eliza-err…I mean Lizzy! I know you're trying to be nice and all, but could you PLEASE get off of me?" Ciel asked irritated. It took him all of his self control not to push her off of him or not to raise his voice at her. Sebastian looked at all of it with a knowing smirk until Lizzy stood up and gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek. How dare she to touch something that belongs to him?! It took him all of his self control not to just tear that girl's head off. When Elizabeth turned away for a second, Ciel rubbed his cheek where he have been and glared at Sebastian who looked at him with amusement.

"So how's my beloved fiancé's life?" She asked.

-"My life is fine, thank you." Ciel answered politely. He didn't know why, but in the moment he saw Elizabeth he felt a horrible headache coming.

-"And didn't you miss me even a little? Don't you love me at all?" Pouted the girl. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look. The earl coughed and said "Elizabeth, there is something very serious that I need to tell you."

-"What is it?" asked Lizzy eagerly.

Ciel started solemnly "Elizabeth, I…err…me and…ugh! Sebastian, tell her." The young earl ordered giving up. Really, chasing criminals was **so **much easier than breaking up with his fiancé.

"Lady Elizabeth, you see, my master and I had a bit of a talk last night and we figured out something. I'm sorry to break your heart, but my master found out he has err…romantic feelings for me, and I have the same feelings for him. So...hm, that's it." Sebastian finished quiet lamely.

"But… you are both boys, aren't you?" A very dumbfounded Lizzy asked.

-"Gender doesn't matters for love, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian replied a little hurt.

Lizzy clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes getting wide and her lips starting to move unconsciously. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"K-K-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Lizzy suddenly shrieked so hard that the poor glass in the windows shattered into tiny pieces. "What?!" Both Ciel and Sebastian shouted in surprise at the same time.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my FREAKIN' god! Ciel, this is so cool, like, who would have thought? And all that servant-master relationship between you makes it all even **more** interesting! This is so cool that you have that contrast, because I'm sure that Sebastian is the dominant one though you're the master…" Lizzy went on and on until Ciel, who stared at her with wide eyes, tried to interrupt

"Elizabeth, could you ple-" But the girl continued her rambling without paying any attention to Ciel.

"And it's going to be sooooo kinky when Sebastian will top because…"

-"Elizabeth!" A very blushing Ciel finally shouted. The girl stopped at last her wild flow of words.

"Could you please tell us what's going on?" Ciel asked her.

-"Oh, pardon my garrulity, I'm just very excited. You see, Ciel, I have nothing against your relationship with Sebastian. In fact I quite support it. I always wanted to have a gay friend or family member." She grinned brightly.

-"You what?!" Ciel asked in shock again. Elizabeth sighed at her cousin's slowness.

-"What I was trying to say" she started slowly again "is that I'm a fan of gays, gay couples and stuff like that. If I'm not mistaken its called yaoi in Japanese. Do you understand me now?" She asked very slowly. Ciel finally understood.

-"So you're not heartbroken or something about the fact that you fiancé turned out to be gay?" Ciel inquired. Elizabeth rolled her eyes

"No, I'm not. I guess we have to break our engagement, right?" she smiled brightly at the two males. She hugged Ciel tightly one more time and said "I will always love you as a friend and a family member, Ciel." And with a flutter of pink frills she was gone.

"Wow. Who would have thought that my crazy cousin is THAT crazy?" Ciel asked while rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

-"At least she wasn't against us. It would have been much more troublesome if she was." Sebastian said while putting his arm on Ciel's shoulder.

They went to study.

"By the way" Sebastian said with a slight smirk "What she said about me topping was…quite interesting" he picked up his walking pace. Ciel blushed beet red and ran after Sebastian

-"Sebastian, wait!" he called.

-"So eager, aren't you?" Sebastian mocked.

-"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIIIIIIIS!"

* * *

**A/N: Holy walrus (because they are more awesome than cows) it was long O.0 In any case I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
